Spica
by Nacchan Sakura
Summary: "Karena bintang yang sesungguhnya dapat bersinar dalam gelapnya malam."—Jean Kirschtein akhirnya bertemu dengan hari dimana ia melihat sosok Sasha Braus dalam sudut pandang yang berbeda. / JeanSasha / AU


_"Karena bintang sesungguhnya bisa bersinar di dalam gelapnya malam."_

.

.

.

_**Spica**_

—_Nacchan Sakura—_

—_Shingeki no Kyojin (c) Isayama Hajime_—

.

.

.

Sasha Braus bukanlah gadis yang menarik perhatian para lelaki. Mungkin sifat anehnya memang dapat membuat semua orang mengalihkan pandangan kepadanya, namun tak ada sedikitpun pandangan 'kagum' pada gadis itu—pandangan aneh selalu lebih mendominasi.

Jean Kirschtein adalah lelaki yang diketahui sebagai mahluk keras kepala dan blak-blakan—ia bahkan menyaingi Eren Jaeger soal urusan ucapan yang tak bisa dikendalikan. Dia terang-terangan mengucapkan bahwa ia lebih memilih hidup nyaman dan santai dibanding harus bekerja seperti budak jika sudah lulus sekolah nanti, dan karena keadaan keluarganya yang memang kaya raya—Jean berkata dengan bangga bahwa ia tak harus bekerja demi mendapatkan sesuap nasi seperti teman-temannya yang lain.

Jean memandang gadis dengan rambut ponytail itu dari kejauhan—bukan, ia tidak tertarik pada gadis seperti dia. Apalagi di hatinya kini sudah ada Mikasa Ackerman, yang memang seorang diva—bagaikan matahari yang selalu menyinari di tengah-tengah awan dan langit biru.

Namun Sasha Braus berhasil mencuri perhatian Jean ketika ia tiba-tiba berteriak seraya memeluk Christa—yang ternyata, membagi makan siangnya untuk Sasha karena gadis itu baru saja terkena hukuman dari Keith-sensei, lagi.

Sepertinya tumpukan hukuman memang tak pernah ada habisnya untuk Sasha Braus; setiap ia menjalani satu hukuman, hukuman yang baru akan datang dengan segera.

Tak lama, matanya kembali mengalihkan pandangan kepada gadis idamannya—si bintang kelas nomor satu di seluruh angkatan. Rambut hitamnya tak membuat sinar gadis itu memudar—bagi Jean, gadis itu tetap mempesona dengan sikap dinginnya yang seolah memberikan tembok batasan untuk orang-orang agar tidak mudah mendekatinya.

...Lalu tembok itu hancur seketika—ketika Eren Jaeger datang menghampirinya.

Jean berdecak kesal. Eren Jaeger—Ya, lelaki yang tampangnya—menurut Jean—sangat biasa, dan sikapnya yang sembrono, hanyalah satu dari banyak lelaki yang bisa ditemukan wanita dimanapun juga—bahkan di pinggir jalan. Tak ada yang spesial dari Eren Jaeger, tapi Mikasa Ackerman mempunyai pemahaman yang berbeda.

Padahal Jean tahu betul bahwa ia lebih baik dari Eren—dari segi manapun. Tapi Mikasa bukanlah gadis yang memandang dari kesempurnaan semata.

Karena ia mengetahui sesuatu yang begitu berharga dari Eren Jaeger, melebihi kesempurnaan yang selalu Jean banggakan setiap harinya.

Tapi Jean selalu berharap kesempatan itu ada. Tidak ada salahnya sedikit berharap, bukan?

.

.

.

"Tak bisakah kau mengalihkan pandanganmu kepadaku?"

Mikasa menarik satu alisnya ke atas. "Maksudmu?"

"A-aku suka padamu, Mikasa. Melebihi Eren Jaeger, bocah ingusan yang menyebalkan it—UPH!"

Belum selesai pernyataan cintanya, Mikasa sudah menolak lelaki dengan surai coklat terang itu. Dengan bonus satu tendangan di perut.

...Jadi, dimanakah 'kesempatan' yang Jean selalu yakini itu?

Sudah hilang, bersamaan dengan rasa sakit yang ia terima dari tendangan maut Mikasa.

.

.

.

Jean lebih memilih untuk bolos saja di jam pelajaran ke lima, ia sudah malas melihat wajah wali kelasnya yang seperti petir—selalu mengancam.

Apalagi hatinya baru dihancurkan oleh seorang Mikasa Ackerman, ia semakin malas memasuki kelas setelah jam istirahat siang sudah selesai.

Jean memilih atap sekolah sebagai tempat pelariannya—disana selalu sepi dan itulah yang Jean butuhkan; ketenangan. Jean melangkahkan kakinya, menaiki tangga yang akan membawanya ke atap yang dibanjiri sinar matahari dan ditemani angin sepoi-sepoi yang bertiup.

Jean membuka pintu—oh.

Jean berdecak kesal, lagi. Ia mengharapkan ketenangan, namun ketenangan malah memutuskan untuk pergi meninggalkannya. Jauh di hadapannya, seorang gadis dengan rambut coklat gelap yang dikenal 'aneh' sedang berdiri menghadap langit. Sosoknya yang membelakangi Jean membuat Jean tak sadar bahwa gadis itu sedang melantunkan melodi yang tak dikenalnya.

Jean sangat, sangat membutuhkan ketenangan saat ini. Dan ia tak yakin gadis bernama Sasha Braus ini akan memberikan ketenangan itu.

Tapi kaki Jean tetap melangkah maju mendekatinya. Aneh, bukan?

Semakin dekat Jean dengan Sasha Braus—semakin sadarlah Jean bahwa gadis itu tak menyadari keberadaannya. Ternyata gadis kentang itu sedang melantunkan sebuah nyanyian seraya memejamkan mata.

Rasanya aneh sekali bisa melihat sosok Sasha Braus begitu tenang dan bernyanyi seperti ini. Sosoknya yang diketahui orang-orang adalah gadis yang brutal soal makanan dan tak pernah menjaga imej. Tapi tak ada yang tahu bahwa gadis ini juga punya sisi lembut, dimana ia tak maniak soal makanan dan bernyanyi dengan lembut nan indah.

_'Suara itu kembali berbisik, aku terbawa jauh ke dalam mimpi.'_

Jean tanpa sadar sudah membuat dirinya sendiri nyaman—dengan duduk di atas lantai seraya menatap Sasha yang masih bernyanyi. Lagunya asing, Jean tak pernah mendengar lagu ini sebelumnya.

Tapi, nada-nada itu membuatnya rindu.

_'Katakan, kapan aku bisa bersinar seperti matahari itu?_

_Aku hanya selalu menjadi bintang yang cahayanya dikalahkan oleh bulan.'_

Jean memahami arti lirik yang Sasha ucapkan—otaknya entah kenapa langsung memikirkan soal Mikasa. Cih, Mikasa lagi, pikirnya. Padahal, tujuan awalnya pergi kesini adalah untuk melupakan soal gadis itu dan penolakannya.

_'Ia dikelilingi oleh cahaya, dan yang menemaniku adalah gelapnya awan malam._

_Hey, katakan, dimana sinarku berada?'_

Jean tidak tahan lagi—lagu ini memang mengingatkannya pada Mikasa.

"Kau ini pesimis sekali."

"Eh?!—" Sasha berhenti bernyanyi—terkejut karena ada seseorang yang ia tak sadari keberadaannya sejak tadi.

Sasha dan Jean tak pernah berbicara banyak. Hanya sekedar sapaan dan perbincangan kecil saja yang membuat mereka masuk dalam lingkaran 'teman tak dekat'.

Dan Sasha Braus sama sekali tak menyangka bahwa Jean Kirschtein akan jadi orang pertama yang mendengarnya bernyanyi di atap sekolah.

"S-sejak kapan kamu disini, Jean?!" Tanya Sasha dengan suara lantangnya seperti biasa—rasanya imej Sasha yang sempat berubah di mata Jean jadi kembali lagi dalam hitungan detik, semudah membalikkan telapak tangan.

"Sedari tadi. Kau terlalu asyik bernyanyi, sih."

"M-maaf, aku tidak sadar diri kalau sudah bernyanyi, sih.."

Jean terdiam sejenak. "Kenapa kau tak pernah bernyanyi kalau di depan anak-anak lainnya?"

"E-eh?"  
"Suaramu tidak jelek. Tapi kau tak pernah ikut paduan suara sekolah ataupun _band_ kalau ada anak kelas yang mengajak. Kenapa?"

Sasha menelan ludah—kenapa, ya? Ia selama ini berpikir bahwa ia hanya ingin bernyanyi tanpa harus berada di atas panggung, atau menjadi pusat perhatian banyak orang. Cukup bernyanyi karena ia ingin mengutarakan perasaannya, ditemani langit dan angin yang menjadi penonton setia.

Lagipula..

"Aku tak suka bernyanyi di depan orang. Lagian, siapa yang mau menonton dan mendengarkan?"

Mendengar hal ini, Jean mengerutkan dahinya. Ia pikir gadis gila makan ini bukan sosok yang pesimis, dapat dilihat dari pribadinya yang selalu ceria dan memberikan semangat pada teman-temannya dalam keadaan apapun. Bahkan sifatnya yang berisik itu tak pernah Jean sangka sebagai 'topeng' untuk menutupi sifat pesimisnya saja.

"Aku mau mendengarkanmu."

Sasha terkejut mendengar kata-kata itu keluar dari mulut seorang Jean Kirschtein—apa ia tidak salah dengar? Jean yang selama ini selalu membanggakan dirinya sendiri, Jean yang selama ini selalu ceplas ceplos dan tak peduli kalau kata-katanya menyakiti orang lain?

Jangankan Sasha, Jean sendiri bingung kenapa ia bisa berkata seperti itu.

"Uh—um, tapi suaraku tak sebagus Mikasa, loh..?"

Mikasa lagi, pikir Jean.

"Bisakah kau tidak membahas dia? Dan—aku rasa Mikasa tak bisa bernyanyi. Ia memang juara kelas dan pintar dalam banyak hal, tapi bukan berarti ia bisa segalanya."

Sasha kini mengambil posisi duduk di samping Jean—bola matanya membesar mendengar pernyataan dari Jean.

"Tumben, biasanya kau semangat kalau membahas soal Mikasa."

"Pfft, tidak—sudah cukup. Tak ada gunanya juga membahas dia."

"Oh, kau habis ditolak ya?"

_Checkmate._

"Jangan dibahas. Aku membutuhkan ketenangan saat ini—jadi kau punya dua pilihan, diam atau pergi ke kelas sekarang juga." Jean membaringkan tubuhnya dan memejamkan mata—cuaca hari ini enak untuk tidur siang.

Sasha menarik satu alisnya ke atas. Jean seperti memberinya pilihan untuk meninggalkan Jean sendirian, atau menemaninya di atap sampai Jean merasa tenang. Sasha tersenyum tipis.

"Aku malas ke kelas, aku benci pelajaran matematika. Nilaiku jelek terus di pelajaran itu."

"Hah, kau yakin cuma matematika saja yang jelek?"  
"Yang lain juga jelek, sih.."

Sasha awalnya ingin berkata, _'Apa boleh buat, aku 'kan tidak sepintar Mikasa'._

Tapi, Jean pasti akan mengusirnya dengan segera kalau mendengar nama Mikasa lagi.

"Aku tak akan membahas soal Mikasa. Tapi boleh aku bernyanyi?"

Jean membuka matanya. "Terserah saja, tapi aku akan mengusirmu kalau lagunya jelek."

"Baiklah, baiklah."

Sasha kembali berdiri. Ia menarik nafas perlahan—mempersiapkan diri untuk melantunkan melodi yang biasa ia nyanyikan secara diam-diam.

'_Aku tak membutuhkan banyak cahaya di sekelilingku,_

_Aku akan bersinar walau ditemani oleh kegelapan.'_

Jean sebenarnya ingin menggerutu dan berkata, _'Kau meneruskan lagu pesimis ini?'_. Tapi ia terlalu lelah—dan ia harus mengakui bahwa suara Sasha membuatnya tenang dan nyaman. Jean memutuskan untuk diam.

'_Karena aku tahu di jauh sana,_

_Ada seseorang yang menyadari bahwa aku bintang sesungguhnya._

_Walau aku hanya berada di balik tirai,_

_Pasti akan ada yang membuka tirai itu.'_

"Kau benar-benar **harus** mengikuti klub paduan suara," Jean memotong. "Suaramu lebih baik daripada sekumpulan orang yang sok bisa menyanyi itu."

"Wah, jahat sekali.." Sasha memberi respon. "Mau jelek ataupun bagus, nyanyian tetaplah nyanyian, lagu tetaplah lagu. Kau harus menghargai mereka, loh!"

"Ha—dan aku kira gadis maniak kentang sepertimu tak akan bisa berkata seperti itu." Jean mendengus—membuat Sasha tersenyum tipis seraya menundukkan wajahnya.

"Yaah—karena selain kau, tak ada yang tahu kalau aku suka bernyanyi."

Kedua mata Jean terbuka lebar. Tak ada yang mengetahui soal bakat gadis ini—kecuali dirinya?

Jean bingung harus merasa beruntung atau bagaimana.

"Kenapa kau tak bilang saja sih pada semua orang kalau kau hobi bernyanyi?" Jean bertanya sekali lagi. "Hobimu 'kan bukan hobi aneh."

"Tapi orang-orang terlanjur menganggapku aneh," Sasha tertawa kecil. "Jadi hobiku yang menurutmu tidak aneh itu, akan menjadi aneh di mata mereka."

Jean terdiam—benar juga, selama ini Sasha sudah di cap sebagai gadis 'unik' oleh anak-anak sekelas—tak terkecuali Mikasa yang biasanya dingin dan tidak peduli keadaan. _'Gadis maniak kentang', 'Gadis gila makan', 'Gadis sembrono'—_rasanya tak ada habisnya julukan aneh untuk gadis yang juga aneh ini.

"Oh, begitu?" Jean tertawa pelan. "Berarti aku ini spesial, ya?"

Kata-kata itu meluncur begitu saja dari mulut Jean—tadi dia bilang apa?

"Haha, iya, kau spesial~" Sasha menjawab dengan enteng—menganggap pernyataan Jean sebagai sebuah candaan. "Apa aku harus memberikanmu hadiah, ya?"

"Tak perlu. Tapi... yah, aku ingin kau mendengarkan aku, bisa?"

"Tentu!" Sasha menjawab dengan senyum. Jean melemparkan pandangan ke arah langit.

"Aku bingung kenapa Mikasa begitu ter-obsesi dengan Eren," Ujar Jean—yang disambut dengan anggukan dari Sasha. "Maksudku—mereka itu walau tak ada hubungan darah, tetap saja adik-kakak, bukan?! Dan Mikasa seolah-olah bersikap bahwa Eren itu adalah kekasihnya. Rasa sayang yang berlebihan itu tak wajar jika hanya sebatas saudara—ugh, membayangkannya saja, aku sudah merinding. _Incest?_ Yang benar saja!"

Sasha hanya mendengarkan dengan seksama—Jean betul-betul butuh orang yang mau mendengarkan keluh kesahnya, dan Sasha saat itu mengerti perasaan Jean dan berperan sebagai pendengar yang baik. Jean melanjutkan,

"Dan saat aku sudah berhasil membuktikan pada Mikasa bahwa aku lebih baik—seribu kali lebih baik—daripada Eren Jaeger itu, dia malah menolakku mentah-mentah dengan bonus tendangan. Aku tak mengerti lagi dengan isi pikiran gadis itu—mau-maunya saja memilih lelaki tak berguna dibanding aku."

Mendengar hal ini—Sasha membuka mulutnya, "Mikasa melihat sesuatu dari Eren, yang tidak bisa kau lihat."

Jean tak jadi mengutarakan isi benaknya ketika Sasha mengucapkan hal itu. "Hah—? Apa maksudnya?"

"Yah—sama seperti saat kau melihat sesuatu. Jika sesuatu dilihat dari sudut pandang yang berbeda, makan bentuk sesuatu itu akan berubah. Jean, kau tak pernah melihat Eren dari sudut pandang yang berbeda, maka dari itu kau dan Mikasa melihat Eren sebagai sosok yang berbeda."

Jean terdiam—memang, Jean hanya melihat Eren sebagai bocah banyak omong yang sama sekali tidak bisa apa-apa, dan Mikasa hanyalah sosok yang selalu menutupi kekurangan Eren apapun yang terjadi. Banyak hal negatif yang Jean tangkap dari sosok Eren—tapi ia juga tak bisa menyangkal bahwa Eren adalah satu-satunya sosok yang dibutuhkan Mikasa, dimana ia terkadang melihat Eren diam-diam memberikan bunga di atas meja Mikasa, memberikan Syal dan jaket yang ia pakai di saat Mikasa kedinginan, dan hal kecil lainnya yang membuat gadis itu tahu apa yang membuatnya melihat Eren Jaeger sebagai sosok yang 'sempurna'.

"Bagaimana sudut pandang orang saat melihat, ya...? Kurasa.. aku mengerti." Jean termenung sejenak. Sasha tersenyum puas mendengar jawaban dari Jean—membuat lelaki itu menatap lekat gadis dengan surai coklat tua yang berada di sampingnya. "Sama sepertimu juga, sih."

"Eh? Apanya?" Tanya Sasha dengan polos

"Orang-orang melihatmu dari sudut pandang mereka saja, menilaimu sebagai gadis maniak makan dan aneh tak terkira. Tapi dari sudut pandangku sekarang, kau adalah gadis hebat yang dapat melihat orang dari berbagai sudut pandang, dan juga memiliki suara yang indah."

Dan Jean tak mengatakan kalimatnya dengan lengkap—ia menyimpan satu pernyataan lagi di dalam hatinya,

'_Dan dari cara aku melihatmu sekarang, kau lebih—lebih bersinar daripada seorang Mikasa Ackerman.'_

Tapi melihat Sasha yang terdiam karena kaget mendengar pernyataan Jean—Jean memutuskan untuk menyimpan pendapatnya itu di dalam hati saja. Jean tersenyum kecil dan berpikir bahwa ia akan mengatakan hal itu suatu hari nanti, jika ia sudah mengerti dan mengenal sosok Sasha Braus sepenuhnya.

Dan Jean tidak tahu bahwa saat ini, Sasha mati-matian berusaha untuk menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahnya.

.

.

.

Jean membuka matanya perlahan—disambut panas matahari yang menyengat terasa menusuk kulitnya, pertanda bahwa hari sudah siang. Jean mengucek matanya—sudah berapa jam ia tertidur?

"Jam pelajaran terakhir baru saja berbunyi."

Ah—seseorang menjawab salah satu dari pertanyaan panjang yang ada di benaknya. Tunggu—Jean menoleh dengan cepat ketika mendengar suara itu menjawab pertanyaannya. Mulutnya kini terbuka lebar.

"HAH?! Lalu kenapa kau tidak membangunkan aku?!"  
"Aku sudah membangunkanmu, loh." Sasha dengan entengnya menjawab seraya mengunyah kentang rebus yang ia dapat entah dari mana—di bahunya kini ada tas sekolah yang ia selalu pakai setiap hari." Tapi kau susah dibangunkan. Jadi aku menyerah dan pergi ke kelas duluan."

Jean berdecak kesal seraya mengacak-acak rambutnya—bagus, sekarang tumpukan hukuman mungkin akan ia terima dari wali kelasnya yang galak tiada dua.

"..Jadi..? Kau mau diam disini atau pulang, Jean?"

Kedua alis Jean terangkat beberapa senti mendengar pertanyaan bodoh itu. "Hah? Tentu saja pulang, untuk apa juga aku disini?"

"Oh," Sasha menjawab singkat. Ia memakan sisa kentang rebus di tangannya dan menelannya sebelum kembali berkata, "Ya sudah, aku juga pulang ya. Sampai besok!"

...Begitu saja?, pikir Jean.

Suatu pertemuan kecil bisa membuat perasaan seseorang berubah—Jean Kirschtein sudah menimbang-nimbang dan memikirkan hal ini sebelum ia tertidur pulas, dan walau terdengar bodoh, mungkin ia bisa melihat dan mengenal Sasha Braus dari awal—dengan sudut pandang yang berbeda.

Dan kesempatan itu selalu ada, untuk saat ini.

"Tunggu, Sasha!" Jean beranjak dengan cepat dan memanggil nama Sasha—membuat gadis itu berhenti melangkah dan berbalik menghadap Jean. "Kau bilang aku spesial dan aku perlu diberi hadiah, bukan?"

"Eh? Bukannya katanya ga butuh?" Sasha memasang wajah kebingungan. "Memangnya kau mau apa? Jangan ambil kentang rebusku, ya!"

"Aku menarik kata-kataku kembali... yah, walau aku sebenarnya bukan tipe orang yang suka menarik kata-katanya kembali." Jean dengan malu mengakui. "Dan aku tak butuh kentang rebusmu. Permintaanku sederhana, kok."

"Ummm, memangnya kau mau apa?"

"Mulai saat ini, di jam istirahat siang, kau temani aku disini sambil bernyanyi, ya. Dan—oh, kau harus pulang sekolah bersamaku setiap hari!"

Sasha terkejut—tapi ia memberikan Jean sebuah tawa sebagai jawaban dari permintaannya yang aneh—dan sedikit kekanakkan itu.

"Kenapa?"

Jean tak menyangka Sasha akan bertanya—Jean hanya mengira bahwa gadis itu hanya akan setuju dan mengangguk dengan polosnya. Jean pun melontarkan jawabannya itu—walau sedikit merasa malu.

"Karena aku ingin mengenalmu lebih jauh—dari sudut pandang yang berbeda."

_Karena menurutku, bintang yang sesungguhnya dapat bersinar dalam malam yang paling gelap._

_._

_._

_._

_**The End**_

_**A/N:**_

WOO~ fanfic straight pertama buatanku di fandom SnK! *o*)/ entah kenapa jadi seneng sama pairing JeanSasha akhir-akhir ini ehehe~ jadi sekarang OTP saya di SnK selain RivaiEren adalah JeanSasha /o/

Maaf kalau fanficnya tidak begitu memuaskan, saya udah lama ga nulis fanfic pairing straight amg—dan banyak sekali diksi asal tulis di atas hahaha, semoga pas sama ceritanya ya

Terima kasih sudah membaca!

With Love,

Nacchan Sakura.


End file.
